


MCYT Oneshots Ig-

by ze_problem_Children



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Its my first time here help-, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_problem_Children/pseuds/ze_problem_Children
Summary: 'ello! I created this because i wanna work on my writing and stuff, So oneshots with some Minecraft creators! Lolz
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic btw

Helloo And welcome! I've created this book for fun and fun only, Soo stay a while and have some fun lolz, Some rules for this book

I will do:  
Smut  
Fluff  
Angst  
Some kinks  
And AU's

I won't do:  
Underaged smut  
Horrible kinks

Other then that everything is free ranged! Have a nice week and Remember you're amazing

I'll also try to post once a day


	2. Tubbo Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write this as good as i can lolz!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo this is the first request i got and its my first time writing I'm scared I'll mess up-
> 
> TW: Abuse, Claustrophobia

Tubbo's P.o.v  
\---------

After the Festival I never liked being im small spaces, They freak me out now. I don't think I'd ever want to be one again.

Though the situation I'm in right now isn't exactly where i can make an option. I seen Technoblade in Manburg's ground and he looked angry which caused me to run.

I ran to a small under ground hole, I've been stuck here for at least 30 minutes and I can feel myself Hyperventilating from being stuck here. There are tears running down my cheecks and my knees were held tightly to my chest.

I hope Tommy will come and find me I miss him and I want out of this hole..

I hear someone calling for me so I call back out to them hoping it's Tommy or Niki.

"D-Down Here!" I yelled as loud as I could through my crying fit.

I could here the ground breaking before I was yanked out of the hole by my hair, I tell loudly as they yanked me up but i was glad they helped me get out.

"There you are." I reconized the voice.. Oh no.. "We've been looking for you all damn day." Schlatt said as he slapped Me hard against the face.

I cried out as he slapped Me it stung very badly. Next thing I knew Schlatt was yelling at me, I couldn't make out most of what he was saying other then the last bit where he told me to, " Take a walk and cool yourself I don't need to be seen with a crying child." He snarled it to me as he walked away from me. 

I sniffled a bit as I walked outside of Manburg and through the woods I couldn't see fully clearly as the tears were blocking the majority of my vision. 

I continued to walk through the woods before i saw the familiar place of Pogtopia. I rubbed the tears away from my eyes as I entered seeking comfort from anyone who might be there.

Walking down the steep and in steady steps I made my way to where people most likely would be. To my delight I heard one of Tommy's disc's being played and started running through pogtopia wanting to find Tommy because of how much I miss him.

I found the source of music and Tommy and smiled to myself, "Hello Tommy!" I cheered gleefully happy to see my best friend.

"Hello Tubbo, You look horrible Big man what happened?" Tommy Questioned as he looked me over probably being able to tell I was crying.

"I was stuck some where for a while and Schlatt found me.." I continued to ramble on and started to sob, I was in so much pain.

I could see Tommy's blurry figure move and as soon as I knew it he was hugging me.

"Calm down big man you're gonna be alright. I promise, wanna stay here for a while and hang out like we used to?"

I nodded my head yes and smiled as he put a new disc in. 

We enjoyed the afternoon and acted how we used to forgetting all the problems of the day. Atleast we would until i have to go back to Manburg..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I went a little off track during this I kinda got caught up as I was writing!


	3. Ranboo Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fluffy ranboo tommy interaction with a side of angst, sometime after they met for the first time and before the whole exile thing. tommy is pretty curious about ranboos heritage (cuz, y'know, it's not everyday you meet an ender-hybrid). it starts off innocent, tommy just asking about his gimmicks as an enderman-hybrid (like if he can teleport and such, if he gets hurt by water...). then tommys questions take a more serious turn, he asks about ranboos family, which a bit of a sensitive topic for ranboo, since he doesn't remember his parents, he was adopted into nikis family. before that, the only person he could vaguely consider family, was a female enderman by the name Ella, who'd left a long time ago when ranboo was able to take care of himself, everyone else has either ignored or feared him. upon hearing this, tommy apologizes for asking, ranboo forgives him as ranboos past wasn't tommys fault. tommy lightens the mood with some jokes and funny stories from his childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!

No one's p.o.v.  
\---------

It was a nice and breezy day at L'manburg, The Half enderman was just waking up from he slumber at 9:37 a.m. due to someone knocking at his door.

He groaned as he got up and stretches, Quickly changing to his normal suit before answering the door.

To his surprise Tommy was there, "Hello Tommy, What might you need?"

"Hello Big R, I require you to spend the day with me, Its mandatory as I'm the vice president." Tommy said as he started dragging Ranboo by the sleeve and down the Prime Path.

"Uhm, Alright" Ranboo replied confused as to why hanging out with him was required.

The two continued down the path until they got to a bench and sat down.

"So Ranboo, I need to ask you some questions." Tommy said in a somewhat serious tone.

"What is it Tommy?" Ranboo questioned in a suspicious tone becsuse he'd been told Tommy was one to demand what he wanted and not wait for anything.

"Since your half Enderman Does water hurt you?" 

"Yes it does"

"Can you teleport? Or make Enderpearls?"

"I can Teleport and make Enderpearls, Unless I'm tired then i can't"

"Do you like flowers?"

"Yes"

"Do you steal random blocks?"

"Not exactly stealing but sure"

"Why do you wear a crown?"

"Because its my crown and I worked hard to get it."

The two boys continued like this with tommy asking random questions and Ranboo answering them. It was nearing mid day when Tommy asked a certain question that made Ranboo freeze.

"what about your past? What's your old family like?"

Ranboo didn't know why but that question really hurt him, you see Ranboo has short term memory nd can't remember much of any of his past. 

"Uhm.. Well.. Well I.. Uhm.. Well.. There was this girl Ella who took care of me until I was able to take care of myself, then she.. She.. She dissapeared. Everyone else either ignored or feared me so I didn't have much." Ranboo explain slowely.

"Oh shit- I'm sorry for asking dude" Tommy exclaimed apologeticly.

"It's fine not much I can due with my past"

"Yeah it's not the the end(End world- enderman- Im bad at puns-) of it would matter" Tommy joked, Ranboo laughed slightly enlighted by the joke.

The afternon went on like that exchanging jokes and stories on Tommy's part, until it was dark and they went home with a promise to hang out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I'm tired right now! Have a great week


	4. Karlnapity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karlnapity Fluff thats it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo ive been dead for a while now-
> 
> Background relationships: Wilbur/Dream with techno being a third wheel bc his dad made him go with his twin and Bad/Skeppy

Karl was excited for today. Quackity was more. After all it'd be the first time they'd see their younger Fiance in a month. They'd been waiting for the new that the dream team was coming back so they could be the first there to retrieve their fiance and drag him to hang out.

The day had started at 4:30 am. With Quackity dragging Karl out of bed so they could dress slower then if they were to if they work up at 8 as normal.

Despite that Quackity was still rushing wanting to leave early as well. They would have to, The DTeam had a lot of admirers they normally have people swarming them when they get back from their manhunts.

Their all liked for different reasons. Its weird, eh- Not really knowing their all really different in a sense its trully understandable for that.

First off we have dream, a god able to create new worlds to explore. Its amazing really, He can give immortality to those who really deserve it.

We have george who is calm and Sophisticated. He is a crowd pleaser to the max, Everyone loves him for all different reasons.

Then we have BadBoyHalo. He is super wholesome and people love how nice he is. He absolutly hates karl and Quackity though. He doesnt like that his son is dating them.

Theres Antfrost. Who is kind. He's loved for his kindness and the fact he was a cat hybrid(Cat hybrids are cute!) 

Finally there's Sapnap. Their sapnap. Sapnap was known and loved for his rowdiness and how he can make any situation fun just by being there. It what was so intriguing.

Anyways. Quackity had already got the three horses they needed for the occasion ready by the time Karl was done getting ready.

Quackity was jumpy and excited to see sapnap after a month of him gone on a manhunt. It was truly amazing to see how much energy He had.

When Karl got outside he was rushed onto a horse and they were off down the path to the portals. On the way there they chatted about what they should do when they got sapnap back.

They were approaching the portals quickly and in no time they were there and they were stalling their horse temporally.

They smiled at each other and raced to the portal the newest manhunt had finished in. There was a few people there. Such as some randoms, Skeppy, and Surprisingly the twins even.

They slowed down and walked over to skeppy chatting normally until they saw the portal open up igniting itself it felt like but they knew it was them getting back. You can tell by the glow who won. If it was green Dream had won. If it was different colors it signified who had killed Dream before he won. Today it was Green.

Quackity and Karl looked over at techno and Wilbur who were laughing a little not surprised in Dream's win. No one was surprised when Dream won. It made them love him more if anything.

The first to come through the portal was Dream likewise. Then BBH came out and walked over to skeppy immediately talking to his Husband? Tou never know with those two. Sapnap came out next Quackity racing up to him and tackling him into a hug. Karl walking over shortly after to pull his fiances up and hug them. George and Ant came out together talking normally and sulking about the loss.

Karl looked around to see where Dream had went because of curiosity. Unsurprisingly Dream had wilbur yanked down by his collar in a not so gentle kiss (It made sense, Before the manhunt Dream had said something about if he won Wilbur owed him a prize) 

Karl looked away for decency. He hugged sapnap tightly when quackity had let go, he had a bit of an height advantage on sapnap but only by a little. He rested his head on sapnaps and pulled Quackity into the cuddle hug as well.

We they departed from the hug Quackity and Karl ushered Sapnap to follow them so they could all cuddle.

Their horses were the same as they had left them, Sapnap more then excited to ride his horse again after a month.

The ride back was full of laughter and chatting. All happy they could be together for a while until the next manhunt Dream had planned.

When they reached the house Karl and Quackity told sapnap to go lay down while they put away the horses. Sap had to be tired.

When they walked into the house they could hear the shower running. Unsurprising since sapnap hadn't showered in a month.

They made their way to the room and got ready for bed waiting for Sapnap to be done with his shower. Which the shower didn't take long at all because in the next three minutes sapnap was back in their room with his panda pajamas on.

Karl smiled over at him and Quackity jumped at sapnap -Who luckily caught him- as he made his way to their kingg sized bed.

Sapnap laided down on his back Quackity laying ontop of him. Karl soon joining them pushing quackity over a little so the were both half ontop of sap with Karl's arm crossed over Quackity's back and the other one pushed underneath Sapnaps neck. They were all held together happy as could be.

"Goodnight my Pandas and Quack"

"Night My Karl and Duck"

Mutters from quackity along the lines of a goodnight and nicknames proving he was already almost asleep. Karl and Sapnap soon joining him in slumber as they cuddled the rest of the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its sorta bad i tried my best tho-


End file.
